Madness
by Yuu Kirishima
Summary: "No me dejes amor... " Tu piel se vuelve negra, marchita al igual que la mía, y yo vuelvo a sonreír. Porque tú me amas, y no puedes escapar de mí. Los dos estábamos locos. Éramos perfectos así / No Yaoi.
1. Nuevo instituto Otra vez

Estuve pensando un buen tiempo… pensando sobre si darle una oportunidad al fic aquí en FF XD también lo tengo en el foro, si queréis visitarlo.. Aquí está: (Sin espacios)

www. Corazondemelon . es / forum / t10263,1-i-otro-todos-madness .htm

**Disclaimer: **Amour Sucré pertenece a Chinomiko.

* * *

Le di otra calada a mi cigarro y lo lancé aplastándolo contra el pavimento, a mis pies las personas se veían como pequeños muñecos, me alejé de la baranda y me lancé sobre el sofá seguida por un pequeño gato negro que había cogido de la calle, no tenía nombre pero realmente no me importaba mucho el tema, recogí un libro que estaba tirado descuidadamente sobre la mesilla de centro y comencé a leerlo distraídamente. Llevaba unas líneas cuando el timbre de mi destartalado piso sonó estrepitosamente.

Mi madre había dicho que debía arreglar ese maldito timbre si no quería quedar como mínimo sorda de aquí a que termine mi período de escolar.

Abrí la puerta sin molestarme de ver quién era, habían sólo tres personas en el mundo que sabían que yo vivía aquí y sólo una de ellas vivía en esa agobiante ciudad, una chica de cabellos rojizos un poco más claros que los míos entraba al lugar con bolsas en mano, se plantó frente a mí y las dejó caer sobre el piso causando que con el golpe el gato se erizara y saliera despedido hacia la azotea.

- Levanta ese trasero y ayúdame, Eliza - levanté la vista desde mi posición y me reí al ver el rostro enojado de Iris - Te levantas ahora pequeña vaga o lo haré yo- hizo amago de hacerme cosquillas pero reaccioné antes de que lograse tocarme siquiera.

- Vale, vale, ya voy - me levanté lo mejor que pude con ambas manos frente a mí como si con eso pudiese calmar a mi "niñera" - deja de poner esa cara o creeré que eres mi abuela que ascendió del infierno - sonreí calmadamente y llevé algunas bolsas hacia lo que simulaba ser una cocina conformada por un congelador, una pequeña estufa y un mesón, mi existencia era tan patética que tenía que lavar trastos en el baño.

- Deja de decir eso de ella - a pesar de lo que decía rió conmigo, Iris era una vieja amiga de la infancia y compañera de travesuras en contra de mi pobre difunta abuela - Realmente va a venir sólo para tirarte de las orejas por niña maleducada - imitó su voz en las últimas palabras y no pudimos evitar seguir riendo.

Acomodé las cosas bajo el mesón que hacía de multi-servicio como mesón de comida, mesilla para cosas inservibles y despensa, era mediodía y agradecí el hecho de que ella hubiese llegado con provisiones, las pizzas de hace tres días se habían acabado la noche anterior.

- He oído que no has ido a clases - comentó Iris tranquilamente aunque sabía que en el fondo lo único que quería hacer era tirarme de las orejas al igual que lo hacía la anciana.

- No estoy lista. Es todo – prácticamente devoré el trozo de carne que había en mi plato, pensé en sacar otro trozo pero también debía pensar en guardar si no quería morir de inanición esperando hasta la próxima ida al mercado.

- Nunca estás lista - le sonreí mostrándole mis dientes manchados con salsa picante a lo que ella me lanzó un paño de lleno en la cara - ve al baño y limpia todo rastro de indecencia, por favor - al parecer ya adivinaba cuándo comenzaría a molestarla por sus delicadas palabras por lo que tiró de mí hacia el baño, lavé mis dientes mientras ella se secaba el cabello húmedo por la llovizna que había afuera, Iris entraría el próximo año a la universidad, en realidad debió haber entrado este mes pero decidió juntar dinero para su carrera mientras que yo me había saltado dos años de estudio por ciertos problemas y había sido expulsada de dos institutos.

Mojé mi rostro y lo sequé rápidamente con la primera cosa que se encontrase alrededor que resultó ser una vieja camiseta olvidada sobre el barandal del baño, recogí mi largo cabello rojo en dos coletas y calcé mis botas de cuero, traía puestos unos pantalones negros de cuerina y una camiseta de manga tres cuartos negra también, en realidad, toda mi ropa era negra o roja, exceptuando algunos detalles en algún otro color y mi ropa interior obviamente. Prefería la lencería morada, sentía que le pegaba más a mi cabello por mucho que Iris lo negara.

- Sabes, no vamos a un funeral - comentó la otra chica en cuanto me vio coger mi abrigo negro y le revolvía los cortos cabellos de su pequeña cabeza al gato, reconocí esa frase típica de mi madre y me giré hacia Iris preguntándome si me estaba jodiendo o qué – Calma, calma, era broma, te volverás vieja antes de tiempo con esa cara toda arrugada -

- Como si me importara una mierda- algo vio de chistoso en mi cara que la hizo reír, ignoré sus comentarios y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, Iris me miró desde el ascensor y negué con la cabeza - No pienso morir en esa cosa y si valoras tu vida, más te vale seguirme - era verdad que le tenía terror a esos malditos ascensores, y mucho más a éste que ha sufrido dos bajas seguidas en menos de un mes.

Cubrí mi cabeza con la capucha de mi abrigo antes de ponerme bajo esa supuesta llovizna que se había convertido en una lluvia torrencial, esperé a mi amiga apenas puse un pié en la vereda y echamos a andar en la misma dirección, durante el almuerzo Iris me había prácticamente obligado a ir a lo que sería mi primer día en ese instituto que sería seguramente una mierda como todos los otros, con profes de mierda y compañeros aún peores, me puse los cascos blancos que siempre llevaba conmigo y puse la música al tope, sabía que Iris no me hablaría ya que no necesitábamos hacerlo, el estar juntas era suficiente para estar cómodas.

Nos detuvimos frente a un restaurante de mala muerte, Iris me había dicho que al menos la paga era decente para aguantar un tiempo, me despedí de ella y comencé a andar hacia lo que sería mi nueva vida estudiantil. Por un momento pensé en volver a casa pero al recordar la cara que había puesto mi amiga y los gritos de mi madre por teléfono al escuchar que me habían cancelado la matrícula me hicieron olvidar todo eso, prefería soportar el típico discurso por inasistencia del director o directora que pasarme una semana sin comer.

- Adiós vida placentera - susurré mirando con expresión aburrida la entrada atestada de estudiantes que corrían para refugiarse dentro de ese infierno. Enredé nerviosamente los dedos en una de mis coletas y caminé hacia la misma dirección que ellos, a lo lejos, vi una moto brillar demasiado para mis ojos, como buena fanática de motocicletas tuve el impulso de ir a comprobarla por mí misma pero el timbre me detuvo lo suficiente como para ver una cabellera roja saltando la verja del patio y montar la Harley para largarse de ahí - Cuando tenga dinero, seré como ese tío y me iré de este infierno - dije para mí misma antes de girarme y entrar de una vez por todas. Al parecer, algunas personas aquí serían interesantes

* * *

Espero que no esté desastroso. De verdad.

Adiós~~


	2. De princesas y matones

¡Bueno, aquí el segundo cap de "Madness" espero llegar a ponerme rápido al día aquí, para ir a la par con el foro XD Muchas gracias a cualquiera que haya dado el tiempo de abrir esto XD

* * *

- No estoy aquí porque quiero, niño bonito -

- Ya lo sé -

Ambos nos miramos desafiantes, en cuanto puse un pie en ese purgatorio una señora regordeta se había cruzado en mi camino ofreciéndome una sonrisa de lo más irritada con una falsa bienvenida para luego enviarme a la sala de delegados. No tuve tiempo para decir nada cuando ya me encontraba postrada en una silla teniendo una batalla de miradas con un rubio de nombre Nathaniel.

- Me quiero largar de aquí – dije al fin bajando la vista, no me gustaba perder pero ahora me daba igual, me crucé de brazos y me eché prácticamente sobre el respaldo.

- No te puedes ir hasta que cumplas tu castigo – le saqué la lengua en cuanto se giró para seguir con su papeleo, era una costumbre bastante infantil que había adoptado con Iris cuando nos peleábamos - realmente no deseo que nos llevemos mal, así que por favor, simplemente haz lo que debes - me sorprendí un poco ante sus palabras, en realidad yo tampoco deseaba empezar del todo mal en ese instituto de pacotilla.

- Supongo que no me queda de otra ¿no? – por primera vez le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa en cuanto se giró en mi dirección, pestañeó un par de veces antes de corresponderme, aunque de manera bastante exagerada diría yo.

La verdad es que no era tan difícil, sólo debía copiar unos formularios y eso era todo, tomé mi horario de paso y algunas indicaciones como guía para no perderme en ese enorme edificio.

En cuanto encontré mi salón no me molesté siquiera en llamar a la puerta, una señora con expresión irritada me llamó la atención y pasé de ella ubicándome en la última fila de atrás, recordé las palabras de Iris acerca del envejecimiento y me pregunté si surtirían efecto en esa profesora porque si fuera así, lo más seguro es que quedaría ancianita bien pronto.

Lancé descuidadamente mi bolso al suelo y colgué mi abrigo en el respaldo, sentí un par de ojos mirándome desde el costado y me encontré con unos extraños ojos bicolores que desviaron la mirada rápidamente, le resté importancia al asunto y me concentré en no caer dormida de lleno sobre la mesa.

- _Cemetery girls, we will rise tonight while they are dying slowly..._ - canturreé bajito mientras escribía la letra en mi cuadernillo, en el tiempo que llevaba de emancipación viviendo sola había adoptado la costumbre de escribir letras, tristemente sólo era una "wannabe" en cuanto a composiciones. Seguí tarareando ya que no había más letra, la profesora seguía explicando Biología sin percatarse de nada de lo que yo hacía.

- Deberías terminar la letra y luego adaptar el ritmo - casi salté en mi puesto al escuchar a alguien susurrar cerca mío, levanté la vista encontrándome con los mismos ojos bicolores de hace unos instantes, me pregunté si su cabello blanco y el color de sus ojos serían reales o no, pero no cruzamos más palabras ya que volvió a esconderse, o al menos así lo sentí yo al quedarme viendo la parte trasera de su chaqueta con aires del siglo XIX

Por un segundo lo sentí como una ofensa, no acostumbraba a que alguien opinase sobre mis acciones pero supuse que estaría en lo correcto, no tenía idea de cómo continuar y por lo general nunca terminaba mis letras. Garabateé cosas sin mucho sentido hasta que dio la hora del timbre, tuve el impulso de tomar el hombro de ese chico antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta pero me contuve, después de todo no estaba muy interesada en hacer amigos.

Me sentí como una pequeña oveja en cuanto pisé el pasillo principal, los alumnos iban y venían enfrascados en sus propios asuntos lo cual era bastante bueno, al menos evitaría el hecho de que se me quedasen mirando de pies a cabeza. Saqué un papelillo donde había dejado anotada la clave de mi taquilla y metí todas mis cosas de tirón sin preocuparme de cómo quedarían y cerré la puerta de golpe, _Al menos éste tiene casilleros_ pensé. No, el anterior no tenía ni siquiera eso.

- Parece que una ovejita negra se escapó del corral - una rubia con intento de parecer brava se interpuso en mi camino apenas me giré, tenía todas las pintas de ser una princesita mimada y consentida. Me planté frente a ella con los brazos cruzados impidiéndole avanzar - Córrete, estás tapando mi taquilla.

- Y tú estás tapando mi paisaje - le devolví sin una pizca de parecer amable, lo que más odiaba de los institutos era esto, las princesitas - Prefiero ser una ovejita negra feliz que una barbie estreñida - mascullé con el ceño fruncido, primera persona con la que me encontraba en un receso y ya había iniciado una pelea.

La barbie hizo un movimiento que no entendí muy bien pero me alejé antes de siquiera saberlo, escuché un chillido a mis espaldas y sonreí satisfecha, esa rubia me había declarado la guerra en cuanto puso un pie en mi camino.

Caminé hasta el final del pasillo y a penas divisé ese hueco bajo la escalera lo marqué como mío, me estiré apenas tomé asiento bajo ella y puse mis cascos, cerré mis ojos por unos momentos antes de que una sombra se atravesara entre la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y yo. Abrí un ojo rápidamente sin molestarme en mover nada más.

- Sal - una voz ronca y grave salió de quién sea que se había atravesado, no podía ver bien quién era ya que se encontraba a contraluz, pero no conocía a nadie allí por lo que daba igual, cerré mis ojos ignorando la clara amenaza con que había pronunciado esas palabras - Oye, te estoy hablando, sal - gruñí y me levanté enseguida dispuesta a encarar al idiota que se había atrevido a arrancarme los auriculares y poner su pie en mi pierna.

- ¿Y yo por qué tendría que hacerte caso? - le espeté de vuelta, era el mismo chico que había saltado la verja cuando llegué y pensar que había dicho que sería un tío genial - Que yo sepa la escalera no tiene tu nombre - sus ojos que tenían una mezcla entre grisáceos y marrones se encontraban fijos en mí, molestos.

- Tampoco tiene el tuyo, enana - me hizo a un lado con una facilidad que me sorprendió y se posicionó en mi antiguo lugar. Le gruñí a ese aspirante a matón y me senté a su lado, dejándole en claro que no me ganaría tan fácilmente.

- Bien – rezongué mientras volvía a ponerme mis cascos.

- Bien - replicó igual de molesto.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio mientras yo trataba de escuchar algo que no sea el griterío que tenía alguien en el patio de afuera.

- ¿Haciendo amigos? - ambos dirigimos nuestra vista inconscientemente hacia la persona que acababa de llegar, el mismo chico que había hecho un comentario sobre mi pseudo canción se encontraba frente a nosotros, no había tenido mucho tiempo para admirar su peculiar vestimenta, debo decir que me agradaba bastante. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos unos a otros hasta que el pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

- Ni hablar, la nueva me ha quitado mi sitio - el albino alzó una ceja y el otro chico carraspeó - quiero decir, nuestro sitio - se corrigió. Los miré a ambos intentando encontrar alguna similitud y al final lo único que concluí fue que ambos no se alejaban mucho de mi estilo. El albino parecía mucho más cuerdo y amable que el gruñón a mi lado.

Me levanté dispuesta a dejar esa extraña reunión a lo que el chico que se las daba de rebelde me sonrió con burla.

- Para tu información, me llamo Eliza y no nueva o enana - dije antes de abandonar las escaleras sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

* * *

**¡Tarán!** Ha pasado tanto tiempo de que publiqué estos capítulos que se me hace raro leerlos nuevamente XD A lo largo de la historia, podréis encontrar muchos, pero que muchos indicios de "Opheliac Syndrome" porque es fantabuloso y eso w Este fic está enteramente dedicado a Opheliac porque ella es la señora de las malvadosas tacitas de té conmigo.

**Malena99**: En realidad, a Lysandro le tengo una sorpresita. Los dos están de protas porque de cdm ellos son los más influyentes en la historia, ya verás porqué jiji~

¡Muchas gracias por leer! me anima mucho w


	3. Lobo Feroz

Os he abandonado, ¡Lo sé! pero todo se resume en un viaje a Argentina bonita, espero me perdonéis si os traigo este capítulo. Os subiré el 4 también, para ir a la velocidad tortuga (?) (ya voy en el 16 del foro, no me matéis)

* * *

El timbre de final de clases sonó al fin, Iris saldría de su trabajo en más o menos un hora por lo que aún me quedaba algo de tiempo libre, la lluvia había cesado siendo reemplazada por ese sol que tanto detestaba. Prefería mil veces caminar bajo la lluvia y llegar toda empapada que cocinarme bajo toda esa ropa negra.

Caminé rápidamente por los pasillos y me detuve en la puerta que daba al patio, mi vista comenzó a nublarse y me apoyé en el vidrio de la puerta unos segundos antes de volver a estabilizarme, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de ignorar las fuertes punzadas que cruzaban por mi cabeza y decidí salir de una buena vez. Respiré hondo una vez que salí afuera, pensaba relajarme de no haber sido por cierta muñequita.

Mi boca se deformó en una mueca de desagrado e intenté pasar de ella, sin éxito. La muñequita había vuelto a abrir el tarro en menos de un día.

- Yo lo ví primero, ovejita - me giré en su dirección y me la quedé mirando extraño ¿y ahora qué le picaba? - No te hagas la mosca muerta que ya te ví - sus ojos parecían echar chispas, hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza señalando el interior del pasillo y entonces comprendí.

Me eché a reír nada más imaginarme la cara que pondría ese pelirrojo al enterarse que la niña fresa estaba loca por él, me pregunté cuál sería su respuesta pero no me importaba demasiado.

- No sé que mierda tienes en la mente como para haberte fijado en ese matón de segunda - le dije antes de perderle de vista, no pretendía caerle bien a la princesa pero tampoco estaba interesada en su extraño estereotipo de príncipe azul. Por un segundo me imaginé al chico sin nombre montado en un caballo blanco, pero volví a sacudir mi cabeza una segunda vez, prefería mis jaquecas que seguir con esa imagen en mi mente.

Caminé hasta la entrada principal, en media hora más saldría mi amiga de su trabajo por lo que iba más o menos a tiempo, a mi lado pasaron dos chicos corriendo despavoridamente, el de cabello azul llevaba colgando del brazo al otro que iba con cara de fastidio intentando concentrarse en el consola que llevaba en su mano libre.

- Malditos frikis - susurré divertida antes de seguir mi camino. Iris me esperaba con un paquete más o menos grande envuelto en papel marrón, me acerqué a ella curiosa y le arrebaté la cosa que llevaba en las manos examinándola - ¿Qué es? -

- Estoy bien gracias por preguntar - Ironía, ironía everywhere, le sonreí inocente a la vez que pensaba que mi hermano me estaba pegando sus extraños vocablos por teléfono - ¿Qué crees que es? Seguro lo abres y sale un caballo volando - pinchó uno de mis mejillas con un tenedor de plástico que llevaba en la otra mano.

- Esos se llaman unicornios, idiota - le reprendí orgullosa de mi sabiduría - ¡Pastel! - exclamé contenta, de todas las cosas en el mundo la pizza y el pastel eran mis favoritas, me giré hacia ella con curiosidad - Pero... ¿Por qué? ninguna de las dos está de cumpleaños -

- Supongo que es algo así como un regalo de bienvenida - dijo para luego quitarme el pastel de las manos - Pero nada de devorarlo en una sola tarde, es cierto que tenemos comida suficiente para sobrevivir pero debemos cuidarla y ya va siendo hora de que hables con tu madre - arrugué el entrecejo ante la mención de esa señora, la última vez que se había dignado a hablarme por teléfono había sido hacia unos tres meses. No me agradaba la idea de romper el hielo primero, pero supongo que necesitábamos dinero.

- Algún día - susurré ofuscada, lo más seguro es que tendría que hablar repetidas veces con ella para hacer que acceda a enviarme un poco de dinero.

- Nada que algún día, apenas lleguemos a casa la llamas - le mostré la mejor representación de mi dedo anular a lo que ella se rió, hizo parar un taxi y en menos de veinte minutos ya nos encontrábamos en casa. Había olvidado mencionar de que éramos compañeras de piso, pero supongo que eso ya estaba claro.

Encendí la televisión y me tendí sobre la alfombra del piso, pensando en mi futuro en esa jungla de salvajes y si lograría sobrevivir en ella. _Eres el lobo feroz, claro que vas a sobrevivir, ahora a que te comas a alguien de paso es otra cosa_

- Todavía no son las seis - abrí los ojos en dirección a la voz de Iris pero me topé con un teléfono casi pegado a mi cara - Debe estar en casa, llámala de una buena vez - le quité el teléfono sin ganas y marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria, rezaba por que no hubiese cambiado su número como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que discutíamos, lo cual hacia muy frecuentemente.

Tres pitidos fueron suficientes antes de que alguien me contestara, sólo esperaba que fuera alguien que se había encontrado su teléfono tirado en alguna parte y no mi madre.

- Iris querida - sin duda, era ella.

- No mamá, no soy tan estirada - reí al escuchar un sonoro "te escuché" proveniente del baño. le bajé el volumen a la televisión y el gato maulló en respuesta, genial, ahora tenía que pedirle disculpas por distraerlo de su programa favorito sobre comida de gatos.

- Ah, Elizabeth - su voz sonó casi como si estuviese fastidiada de hablar conmigo, más de alguna vez me había planteado el hecho si realmente me odiaba o no. Quizás debería sugerirle a Iris el cambiar de roles, pero entonces yo me quedaría sin dinero, porque padres reales no tenía - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué cómo estoy? Bien como las pelotas mamá, gracias - le repliqué sin muchas ganas por el teléfono, escuché como resoplaba al otro lado de la línea- Quiero dinero - dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque ciertamente lo era para nosotras.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a trabajar Liz? - y aquí vamos, traté de hacer oídos sordos ante su sermón de largarme a trabajar - Ya no eres una niña y estás dos años por encima de tus compañeros de salón ¿no te da vergüenza - sentí un bulto acurrucarse sobre mi vientre, una bola negra me miraba desde ahí, le acaricié la cabeza distraídamente mientras sostenía el teléfono con la otra mano

-¿Debería? - murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchase - Si me pongo a trabajar, descuidaré mis estudios - oí como Iris se reía mientras entraba a esa especie de living con una toalla en la cabeza sin nada más que un sujetador en la parte de arriba y unos pantalones de buzo - Y que se jodan, todos sabemos que no es mi culpa que _eso_ haya pasado.

- Eres una pequeña sinvergüenza no me veas la cara de tonta con los estudios que no la tengo - Ni yo misma me lo creía, pero probar suerte no está demás - William está aquí, te daré lo que quieres - ninguna se despidió siquiera, la voz chillona e inexpresiva de mi madre fue reemplazada por una más grave y mucho más efusiva.

- ¡Lizzie! - sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi hermano desde el otro lado, solíamos mantenernos en contacto vía Internet cuando me daba la gana de ir a uno de esos ciber cafés pero aún así eran muy pocas veces en las que podía oír su voz y mucho menos verlo - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Algún tío se ha metido contigo? - solté una risotada, él más que nadie sabía que podía defenderme solita.

- Estoy bien, Will, ¿cómo andan las cosas por allá? sabes que mamá nunca me dice - le solté como quién no quiere la cosa, claramente mucho más animada que antes - Y nop, bueno una tía chulita, ya sabes, barbies y eso y un pelirrojo que se las da de mala leche - pensé en la cara que pondría el chico si me hubiese escuchado hablando así de él y no pude evitar carcajearme un rato.

Conversamos un poco más antes de que Iris me obligase a cortar diciendo que se le iría el saldo, entre alegatos le devolví su teléfono, en el fondo agradecida por permitirme hablar con mi madre aunque sólo se dedicase a fastidiarme el día cada vez que hablábamos Cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir en la única habitación que teníamos como dormitorio con dos camas bastante simples a cada lado, le di las buenas noches a Iris antes de enrollarme como saco entre las frazadas.

* * *

**malena99:** Ya sé lo que pasa xD me he enterado de todo antes de que salga, incluso del 17. Qué paciente que soy ¿no? xD

**mariushaa:** ¡Qué bueno que te guste, preciosa! w sigue diciendome que tal va, asi no pierdo el hilo de sus opiniones :)


	4. Pesadilla

Como os prometí: el 4

* * *

_Lancé una patada y tironeé de la tarjeta atascada, metí el dinero que había logrado sacar en mis bolsillos y decidí rendirme. Pensé en buscar ayuda, pero solo a mi se me ocurría ir a esas horas de la noche, resoplé y le asesté otra patada a esa máquina que parecía estarse burlando de mi y casi caí de espaldas cuando, después de mi penosa batalla, la máquina soltó un ruido extraño y me lanzó la tarjeta de vuelta._

- El odio es mutuo, no te preocupes - le susurré a la maldita caja de metal y me sentí idiota al quedarme parada como esperando una respuesta. Caminé hacia la banca vacía de la entrada y encendí un cigarrillo - Algún día dejaré este maldito vicio - tendí mi cabeza hacia atrás formando circulitos con el humo, algunos salían y otros no.

Había una especie de gotera que sonaba repetidamente, me enderecé frustrada buscándola con la mirada pero no logré encontrar nada bajo la débil luz de la bombilla colgada del techo, apoyé mi espalda contra el respaldo una vez más y giré mi vista hacia la oscura calle.

- ¡JODER! - subí como pude mis pies a la banca y me abracé a ellos. Una figura en posición casi antinatural estaba tendida sobre la vereda, sus cabellos blancos y largos estaban totalmente enmarañados y las cuencas que simulaban ser ojos tenían un tinte carmesí. Quise echar a correr en cuanto pude antes de percatarme de un detalle. Era una muñeca - Qué mierda... cálmate Eli, tú nunca te asustas - avancé dos pasos en su dirección, su cuerpo parecía ser de madera y sus extremidades parecían estar juntas y separadas a la vez, miré hacia todos lados para comprobar si aquello era una especie de cámara indiscreta pero no había nada.

Alargué mi brazo con la palma extendida para comprobar si era realmente una muñeca o no, Obvio que lo es, ni siquiera un cadáver luciría así y lo sabes _recorrí su extenso y sucio cabello con mis manos, olvidé que Iris me estaba esperando en casa, olvidé que había dejado encendido el cigarrillo y que se consumiría solo, olvidé que llevaba dinero extra en mi bolsillo, lo olvidé todo..._

Sólo habían dos rubíes mirándome intensamente desde el suelo, brillando sin dejarme ver nada más.

- Eli... - me acerqué aún más, su cabello blanco parecía recobrar fuerzas, le sonreí - Eliza... - una de mis manos comprobó su rostro que había comenzado a retomar el color perdido, su "piel" ardía bajo la palma de mi mano, me acerqué aún más y en un acto reflejo, ella lo hizo también, sus ojos parecían brillar aún más cada vez que la distancia se acortaba. Sólo un poco más... - ¡ELIZABETH, DESPIERTA! - 

Iris lanzó un cojín de lleno en mi rostro y me levanté de golpe, sudando. Miré a mi compañera de piso con rostro soñoliento pero más despierta que nunca, los ojos de mi amiga me observaban preocupados ¿Qué había pasado?

- Tú si que eres pesada de sueño, dios - sin más, tomó mi brazo y me lanzó fuera de la cama en dirección al baño - Vas atrasada, si no quieres que esa señora vuelva a reprenderte, más te vale llegar a la hora, Eli - no tuve tiempo de responder antes de que me lanzara la ropa en media cara. Tomé toda mi ropa y me adentré en el baño, sobandome la zona que había recibido el cierre.

- Tuve una pesadilla - intenté excusarme sabiendo que no tendría éxito alguno, escuché como soltaba una carcajada. Me colé dentro de esa falda negra a cuadros y estiré mis mallas, arriba llevaba una blusa blanca con una chaqueta encima, amarré mi cabello en una coleta causando que las puntas se rizaran y me miré al espejo comprobando que efectivamente me había quedado dormida con el maquillaje como había pensado que pasaría antes de dormir - Mejor así - sonreí y salí del baño.

_Fue... una pesadilla..._

Me detuve en medio del pasillo, mi cuerpo se puso tenso al escuchar esa tranquila y calmada voz en mi mente, Iris que me esperaba impaciente en la puerta y sacudí la cabeza antes de tomar mi bolso y largarme de ahí.

Empujé como pude la gran verja de entrada, no había nadie a esas horas lo cual era bastante conveniente, odiaba tener que caminar entre todos esos animales, por mí llegaría tarde todos los días, caminé casi arrastrando los pies sin la más mínima intención de llegar, subí las escaleras con la misma lentitud y me detuve al ver una cabellera blanca pasar frente a mí, sus ojos no tardaron en detectarme seguidos por una pequeña sonrisa cortés.

- Buenos días - me extrañé ante su clara formalidad, le sonreí con un poco más de confianza dejándolo seguir con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. No sabía su nombre, pero ya me ocuparía de eso más tarde.

Entré a la sala de clases sin ser detectada, o más bien ignorada y me posicioné en mi habitual puesto, me pregunté si aquél profesor de percataba de los rostros aburridos de sus alumnos y supuse que sí. Su rostro era el más puro cansancio, pensé que en cualquier momento nos mandaría a todos a freír huevos al África.

Saqué un cuadernillo de mi bolso y comencé a hacer figuras sin sentido y arrugué la hoja apenas me di cuenta de que un par de ojos extraños descansaban en ella producto de mis garabatos, fruncí el ceño y hundí mi cabeza entre mis brazos, extrañamente agotada.

- ¿Disfrutando la estupenda clase de geografía, enana? - me senté de golpe al escuchar a alguien hablarme, aquél molesto chico señalaba mi barbilla divertido, saqué mi lengua en respuesta y sequé los restos de saliva - Pensé que serías la típica niña aplicada - arqueé una ceja, medio divertida y medio extrañada ¿quién en su sano juicio me vería y pensaría eso? él, claro está.

- Y yo pensé que serías el típico malote que se salta las clases - repliqué con el mismo tono divertido - Anda, quiero dormir - puse una mano en su hombro, empujándolo.

- Es mi sitio, otra vez - su boca se había convertido en una extraña mueca, parecida a la que había puesto en nuestro primer encuentro. Le pregunté si me estaba jodiendo o qué.

- Castiel allá atrás, silencio - Pensé inmediatamente en la serie que veía mi madre hace un tiempo atrás, había un ángel que tenía exactamente el mismo nombre y no pude evitar reírme ante eso, cubriéndome la boca con ambas manos.

"Castiel humano" se echó para atrás, con su típica pose de rebelde y llegué a la conclusión de que sería la única que vería de él.

- Me pregunto si tu madre es fanática de Supernatural - un siseo a mi lado fue todo lo que obtuve por respuesta antes de volver a quedar sola. Había acertado en que sólo había ido a joderme la hora.

_Quédate..._

Enterré las uñas de mis dedos en mis brazos sin llegar a lastimarme, aquella voz volvía a resonar dentro de mi cabeza, a lo mejor me estaba volviendo más loca de lo que estaba ya o mi mente intentaba hacerme una mala pasada. Sus ojos carmesíes volvieron a mi mente aunque con menor fuerza. Cerré los ojos intentando ignorar las palpitaciones en la sien.

_...Por favor, quédate..._

- Ya cállate - susurré bajito esperando a que diera resultado ¿A quién le estaría hablando? - No me puedo ir si estás en mi cabeza - dije como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, porque si no me hablaba a mí ¿a quién más? podía ser que le gustasen los gatos, pero el mío no sabía hablar.

La clase pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, a excepción de que el profesor tuvo la cortesía de despertarme y poner una observación en mi expediente. Cogí mis cosas y salí al pasillo rezando por no encontrarme con esa rubia de pacotilla, cerré la puerta de mi taquilla y mi teléfono vibró. La pantalla parpadeaba con un solo nombre en ella "Will".

- Hey - saludé, mi voz sonó más alegre de lo que esperaba.

- Lizzie - sonreí ante ese diminutivo, todos me llamaban Eli, Eliza o Liz pero sólo él me llamaba de esa forma, decía que era más cariñoso - Suenas bien, no has muerto - ambos reímos, el último día que pasamos juntos le dije que moriría antes de que termine la semana en esta ciudad del demonio.

- No es tan horrible, pero tú tienes que aguantar a esa señora todo el día, ojalá nuestro Señor se compadezca de ti - imité al predicador de mi ciudad que se instalaba todos los domingos en la esquina de mi antigua casa.

- Jaja, que señor ni que nada, mamá está mas tranquila, al menos conmigo - su voz sonaba bastante calmada, al menos las cosas no iban tan feas como creía.

- ¿Y tú? - al principio había dudado en dejarlos solos, dejar a dos personas con tratamientos médicos no era algo muy cuerdo para hacer, pero no me quedaba de otra.

- Lo manejo, he ido a médico hoy y me dijeron que debía tomar más pastillas, pero no confío... - apreté mis puños con fuerza, pero no podía hacer nada más. Debía quedarme aquí como sea - pero estaré bien, lo tengo bajo control.

- Dile a ese viejo que se meta las pastillas por donde le quepan - me relajé al escucharle reír, al menos sentía que haciendo esto podía lograr que se relaje. Ese mundo donde vivía era de locos.

- ¿Has tenido pesadillas, Lizzie? - su voz sonaba preocupada, Will era menor que yo pero aún así de los dos, él era el más maduro en todo.

- Menos que antes - dudé si debía contarle o no todo lo ocurrido, pero decidí que si lo hacía sólo conseguiría bancarle más problemas - Pero nada importante al menos - me mordí el labio nerviosa, podía mentirle a todos, pero él siempre encontraba la manera de pillarme.

- Ya veo - no sonó muy convencido, la llamada se cortó y maldije en voz baja al ver que me había quedado sin batería. Al menos no tenía que hablar de eso.

_... ¿No me quieres?..._

Presioné mi cabeza con las palmas de mis manos y cerré los ojos fuertemente, me apoyé en mi taquilla y me aseguré de calmar mi pulso antes de volver a la marcha.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? - me giré sorprendida y un poco asustada, no quería que nadie me viera en esa situación. Un chico rubio que reconocí como el señor de los castigos me observaba, preocupado.

- Sí, estoy bien - respondí como pude, no pareció muy convencido - Sólo tengo jaquecas, eso es todo.

- Eso no es bueno - le miré con una ceja alzada, no quería su ayuda pero no captó el mensaje - Deberías...

- Estoy bien - repetí tajante, su boca cambió a una mueca de disgusto. Pasé a su lado sin decir nada más, no me gustaba que se metieran en mis asuntos.

Bajé las escaleras de a dos peldaños y antes de llegar abajo me asomé por la barandilla esperando que el hueco bajo ella estuviese desocupado, pensé en la cara que pondría ese pesado si me descubría otra vez ahí pero lo dejé pasar, no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo pensando en cosas inútiles.

Volví a sentarme en la misma posición del día anterior, noté que habían colillas de cigarro en la esquina del fondo, al parecer este instituto no era tan correcto como decía ser, bueno, si tenían a alguien como yo aquí no era de menos. Recosté mi espalda contra la pared y, al igual que el día anterior, una sombra cubrió mi luz. Gruñí en respuesta, ese pelirrojo de verdad intentaba reventar mi estado de ánimo y por consiguiente, mi cerebro.

- ¡Hola! - aguda y suave, esa voz era todo menos la hostil que me esperaba - ¿eres la nueva amiga de Lysandro? - volví a sentarme y alcé la vista, una chica de cabellos largos y blanquecinos me sonreía amigable, levanté una ceja en señal de duda - Ah, soy Rosalya - me tendió una mano y dudé si debía hacer lo mismo pero finalmente se la estreché.

- Y yo Eliza - sonreí levemente - No sé de quién hablas... - inspeccioné su peculiar forma de vestir y recordé al otro chico de vestimenta extraña - ¡Ah! ¿hablas del chico de cabello blanco?

- Sí, dijo que tenías buena voz - no pude evitar sonrojarme, me había pillado canturreando después de todo.

- Supongo... - tragué saliva, nerviosa. Nadie me había escuchado cantar antes, ni siquiera Iris - Dile que gracias.

- Tengo que marchar, hasta luego Eli - hizo un gesto con mano en despedida y subió las escaleras con prisa sin dejarme responder. Pasé las manos por mi cabello deshaciendo la coleta, llevaba un buen grupo de personas conocidas en apenas dos días pero lamentablemente no todos eran tan amables como Rosalya.

Saqué mi teléfono y resoplé frustrada por no haberlo cargado en casa, ahora debía sufrir las consecuencias de quedarme sin jueguitos en la hora de clase, quizás era hora de hacer vida social con mis compañeros de salón.


End file.
